Fantasy Kiss
by PiercedWolfGirl
Summary: One-Shot for dirty talking edward contest. Bella is head cheerleader and edward a nerd. What happens when he has to go to her house one night to help her study due to teachers instructions in hopes that she wont fail
1. Chapter 1

DIRTY TALKING EDWARD CONTEST

**DIRTY TALKING EDWARD CONTEST**

**NAME OF YOUR STORY: Fantasy Kiss  
**

**YOUR USERNAME: Edward-Cullen's-BeautifulAngel**

**CATEGORY OF YOUR ENTRY: Virgin**

**POV: Bella's**

**If you are interested in entering this contest please pm LeechLover85 or moon.witche**

**If you would like to read all the entries in this contest please visit our C2 and be sure to subscribe!**

**/community/DirtyTalkingEdwardContest/62571/**

Fantasy Kiss

It was Friday morning; of course like every teenager at my high school I loved Fridays. Yet this Friday, not so much due to the Anatomy quiz that I was to face third period. I knew I was going to fail, no matter how much I studied I would fail. I was just so distracted during class. I let out a shaky sigh as I heard the bell ring and ran to meet up with my friends.

"Izzy" my best friend Alice grabbed me into a tiny but heavy hug. To be as small as a human pixie the girl sure was strong. "So what about this weekend?" she asked as she danced along my side on the way to our lockers.

"Well, Renee is taking Charlie out of town. So I am home alone. I do not know of any plans yet. Maybe you and me, Saturday? Girls day." I offered as she thought about it.

"I can't Izzy, after the game tonight Jasper promised he was going to take me to LA, and we are going to stay in a hotel that night." She giggled her face reddening slightly, I rolled my eyes and made a mental note on not to ask her for details on her weekend Monday morning. I grabbed the books out of my locker and closed it. Just great, I will have another weekend home alone; I let out a mental sigh. This was going to be a really long weekend. "You're welcome to come." Alice offered up, her voice may have suggested it but the look told me that she really would prefer that I did not take her up on the offer.

"No thank you." Relief flooded her face as the warning bell rang. "Well gotta go" she said and turned to dance off to her first class, leaving me to walk alone to mine. I slid into the seat as Angela sat down beside me and grinned the fakest grin I had ever seen. I suppressed the urge to vomit. "So what's the deal with the game tonight" I mentally cringed. I know it may seem weird, but I was unnaturally clumsy when it came to every single sport, but cheerleading. I seemed like a natural seeing as how flexible I was. As much as I hated it, my mother spent months of my freshmen year cramming cheerleading down my throat, and I finally gave in. Much to my dismay I had made the squad. That was three years ago. I was in my senior year of high school now, and was the captain of the squad. I only kept on to keep my mother pleased. The only good thing out of the whole deal was Alice. She, like me did not like cheerleading. Yet it was the only thing to keep her mom off of her back.

"Uh, just the usual I guess. No pigtails please, we are not five year olds." I tried to stress the last sentence, since Angela and about five of the others on the squad thought it was adorable to wear little pigtails during games. I hated the look. It made it look like we were little kids trying to attract child molesters. She nodded her head and turned to the front of the room as the class began.

My first two classes went by smoothly, I agreed to hang out with Rosalie who was Alice's boyfriend's sister on Sunday to do some shopping for homecoming. Since we knew the winner would be between one of us, including Alice that is. It was popularity I did not want, and I really did not care. Yet it made my mom happy to see me doing all these normal teenage things.

Finally I flopped down in my third period class and the tests were passed out. Looking down at the questions, my stomach immediately started to churn in a not so pleasant way. I sighed in complete frustration and began to scribble down my guesses, knowing very well that none of them were really right. As I finished the bell rang, I quickly scooped up my paper and scrawled my name on the top of it before handing it in. When I turned I bumped into a tall gangly guy. I looked up to see that it was Edward I had bumped into. My heart began to flutter dramatically as he gave me a shy smile and waited for me to move patiently. I stepped out of his way and mumbled an apology and quickly made it back to my desk to grab my books, stumbling on the way. See, Edward was the top of our class, as in Mr. Perfect 4.0. Though in my eyes he was more then that, yes he had a bit of a nerdy look but with more confidence I knew in my heart he would quickly out grow it. I use to talk to Edward a lot my freshmen year, seeing as he was Alice's brother. She was a year younger then us. Though he stopped dealing with me once I became a cheerleader. I had always had a crush on him; of course any girl with good taste would have one as well.

He had bronze hair that was always attractively disheveled, and deep emerald eyes that could capture your heart with just one glance. He had a habit of smiling a lot, and when he did his smile was always crooked. It was beautiful. He had a brain, and he was not afraid to tell you what he thought. At least that was how he use to be. Since entering high school though, he seems to have changed. He doesn't really talk to anyone unless it's Alice or her boyfriend. He will not even look my way anymore. Which hurts a lot, since I have had a crush on him for as long as I could remember.

"Bella" I heard a small voice squeak before I was attacked with a huge hug.

"Hi Alice" I choked out as Jasper came striding up beside us and gave me a "sorry I tried to hold her back look" I gave him a small smile and regained my breath as she let go of me. We went into the cafeteria and grabbed the usual nasty food they served and sat down at the regular table. Which included Mike, Jacob, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Lauren, Angela, and Edward who was always at the far end with his head shoved in a book. He spoke very little, and most always ignored his presence. Well they all did, except me. I could not explain why, but I have always been aware of his every move, shift and sigh. I know to be the head cheerleader; I was awfully pathetic to be lusting after Mr. Perfectly smart. I just could not help myself.

The usual talk went on about the game, and I was perfectly fine with that. It was all bareable until Mike decided to speak up.

"So Bella, do you want to go to homecoming with me?" as soon as he spoke this, the whole table went silent, and I could have swore I saw Edward drop his pencil, though maybe I was just fantasizing that part. Since I did that a lot when it came to Edward. I felt my face go beet red as I gulped. I knew everyone was waiting for my answer to Mike's question.

"She can't answer you yet. We all have to make all the plans, we cannot have our head cheerleader waltzing in with just anyone" Alice stated as I let out a small sigh, nothing that I would definitely find a way to thank her hugely for saving me like that. I gave her a small thank you smile and she raised her eyebrows to let me know I owed her big time. Mike grumbled a few inaudible things that did not seem to nice and within a few moments conversation was going on as if none of it had taken place.

My last class was gym, much to my dismay. Though it was Friday so it was a free period. I used the time like always to keep my body in shape. When the bell rang I quickly rinsed off in the gym shower and changed into my clothes before throwing my cheerleading bag over my shoulder and making my way to my locker.

"Swan" someone called as I passed by, I turned to see my anatomy teacher waiting for me and I quickly made my way over to him, letting out a groan of unhappiness.

"Look Swan, I know you're head cheerleader and you love it. As do we all. So I want to fix this before that changes" I mentally rolled my eyes, loved cheerleading. As if! "Your last quiz grade, was horrid and they are only getting worse." I nodded as he rambled on. "I've asked my top student to tutor you at least some this weekend, and I will give you the chance to make up the grade Monday."

"Who is the person tutoring?" I questioned as he motioned behind me, I spun around and for the second time today I collided into Edward Cullen.

"Edward, this is Isabella. I am trusting her grades to improve with you." He said as he turned and left. Edward looked down at me and gave a weak smile. As he did I felt the blush across my face creep up and burn bright as day.

"So you need help?" he asked tilting his head a little, as if he did not actually believe I would need help in a subject. I nodded unable to trust my voice at the moment, and mentally thanking the halls for being so noisy. For if they weren't he would have clearly be able to hear the loud thud of my heart.

"When can we get this over with" he spat harshly and I jumped back slightly.

"Well, uh I have a game tonight, but it should be done about nine or nine-thirty. Want to do it at my house after it?"

"Okay that works" and with that he turned on his heel and walked briskly away. Leaving me there to gap at his retreating figure like a fool. Only to wonder why he had sounded so harsh to me. I shrugged my shoulders and went to my locker to shove all my books in it. Only taking out my items for anatomy in which I would need tonight. I made my way to my car, now feeling irritated the way he had treated me. I slung my bag into the passenger seat and turned the car on as I slammed it into drive. I quickly sped out of the parking lot and home. Knowing I had a game to get ready for.

Once in the house I threw my bag into the bathroom and went into my room to grab my under garments. I looked over them and decided I felt a little frisky and went for the black lace thong and bra, which I knew would match well and blend in with my uniform. I grabbed a towel and proceeded to slip into the shower allowing the hot water to completely calm my aching body.

Once out I quickly blow dried my hair and pulled it up into a high ponytail, curling some of the hair and then curling the bangs that had fallen out. I quickly slipped on my bra, and thong. Unlike the other girls, I refused to wear a sports bra since I hated the things with a passion. I slid on the rest of my uniform quickly tugging it into the proper place and adjusting my boobs to the right comfort. Before sliding on my black tennis shoes. The only good thing about our uniforms was they were black, purple and silver. Colors I could actually handle.

I took note of the time before grabbing my keys and rushing out the door. I had five minutes to get there so I would be on time. I started up the car and quickly peeled out of the driveway.

I arrived and was quickly ambushed by several of my team members and we practically ran to the stadium.

The game was long, and by the time it was over we had won and I was exhausted. I turned down all invites to after parties, not really caring about them anyways. Though this night I had an actual excuse to miss them. I made my way over to my car to see a figure leaning against it, as I got closer I noticed that it was Edward. "Alice said I'd ride with you. Apparently she needs the Volvo." I nodded and hit the unlock button, he quickly darted over and got into the passenger seat as I slid into the drivers seat. I took a huge breath and tried to steady my raging heart before starting the engine, and peeling smoothly out of the parking lot. Edward spent the whole car ride staring out the window his jaw clenched tightly. I tried not to let this get to me, though it was becoming just as irritating as his actions earlier that afternoon were. I pulled into my driveway and killed the engine, then leaned over to grab my books from the backseat. By the time I had gathered my books and got out the car Edward was already leaning against the railway by the door waiting patiently for me. At least I hoped it was patiently, though his body language showed that he was completely irritated. I unlocked the door and made my way up to my room.

I was halfway up the stairs when I noticed he was not following. "Are you coming?" I spoke as he followed his eyes on the ground.

"Shouldn't we study downstairs?"

"I do not really feel comfortable downstairs, it's really cluttered right now from mom's crazy sewing idea." I opened my door and flicked on my light before throwing my cheerleading bag on the bed and pulling an flopping down on the large sofa that was spread against my wall. I pulled out my anatomy book and look at him, as he stood there unsure of what to do. "Sit, I can't learn anything if you're over there staring a hole into my floor"

He proceeded to flop down at the other end of the sofa and spread his book and notes out between us.

We spent the first few minutes studying awkwardly since he was not seeming to relax around me. It took almost thirty minutes before he began to actually try and help me, and as the time flew by he began to explain it. I watched him eagerly as he explained a glint of excitement gleaming in his beautiful eyes. He was actually making it in a way that I could understand it. Normally it sounded like nothing but gibberish, but as he spoke it, it sounded completely different. We had been there for almost two hours when I felt an urge course through me and I followed it.

I slowly leaned in and placed my lips against Edwards'. At first he became still as stone, then much to my hearts joy he kissed back before pulling away his face completely flustered. As he looked at me, I felt mine become covered in a deep red blush.

"What was that for?" he demanded, his eyes soft of cold. My heart told me it was now or never at the point. I had kissed him and there was no going back.

"I want you Edward." I whispered just loud enough for him to hear it.

"Little Ms. Cheerleading most popular princess wants ME?" he spoke in a mocking tone and a shrunk back silently from his words before replying.

"Always have" he scoffed and I stared down at the book in front of us, and for the first time in what felt that forever I felt vulnerable. As I continued to bore holes into the book set between us, tears welled up in my eyes and slowly began to escape. His long fingers slowly extended and swept the book causing it to clatter to the floor. He then moved in closer and cupped my face in his hands, tilting it so that I would look directly into his eyes, which burned with sincerity.

"Isabella, I am sorry. That was harsh of me. I feel the same way though, always have." And with those words his lips gravitated towards mine and locked in a powerful kiss of passion. His tongue lightly probed my lips asking for entrance, which I gladly gave him as I felt myself laying back on the couch, him crawling upon me to keep from breaking the kiss. He pulled back and slowly placed kisses along my jaw running down till he was softly kissing on my neck.

"Fuck Bella, you're so damn gorgeous." He whispered against my skin, causing my body to heat up in desire. A feeling I had never felt with a guy before. His lips quickly found mine again as my hands wound in his hair locking tightly to keep him close to me. He laid lightly on top of me, which is when I noticed the burning desire I was feeling he felt as well. Seeing as his hard erection was pressed against my thigh. I wanted to let out a moan on how good it felt but I fought it back, to scared to be rejected by him. He moved slightly against me and I heard a groan escape his lips before he quickly pulled back and sat up running a shaky hand through his hair.

"Fuck" he growled as he stared at the floor. I quickly sat up and moved his head with my hand so that he would look at me. "It's okay. We both feel it" I whispered softly as he stared at me like I had lost it. I looked down to my lap as my face once again burned the deepest red imaginable. "The desire, yours may be more obvious then mine, yet mine is still there."

He took his hand and cupped my chin so I would look at him again, his face showing questions. "So you want me?" he whispered. I found it hard to speak seeing as I was captured in his amazing eyes, so I merely nodded my head.

"I'm new at this Bella. I've never done any of it." As he spoke this I leaned in and kissed him extremely softly causing him to let out a small sigh.

"A virgin, just like me" I whispered as I wound my fingers with his and smiled softly.

"What about Mike, Jacob, and the others?" I shook my head lightly.

"I never dated them, they want me, but the feeling is not mutual. You on the other hand, you I have fallen in love with. I fell in love with you a long time ago. I was just to scared of rejection. Not now though, now I am laying all the cards out on the table." With that his lips crashed against mine in a fit of passion and I quickly returned the kiss, losing his hands to wrap my arms around his neck.

He broke the kiss to lean back suddenly and smile his drop dead gorgeous crooked smile before leaning in to whisper against my ear. "I love you too, always have, always will" and with that his lips found mine once again as his hands slowly started to roam my body, causing it to have reactions of it's own. I bit down on his lip softly sucking it into my mouth and as I did I felt his hips grind into mine, I returned the favor grinding back softly into his. Enjoying the feel of his erection against me, making my lower area become soaked with pleasure.

His hands played loosely with the zipper of my cheerleading top and his eyes asked permission, I quickly nodded to let him know it was okay. His hands slowly unzipped it causing electricity to shoot through my body at his touch against my skin. I let out a moan and quickly removed my arms from the garment, now only my bra covering my top half. He let out a moan as he sat up to stare at me. I felt slightly self-conscious till I noticed the look in his eyes was of pure love. He ran his fingers slowly from my neck down between my boobs lingering as I lifted slightly at the touch and let out a soft moan. "You're just so fucking beautiful." And with that he leaned down kissing softly along the edge of my bra, his hand slowly moving up to pull the cup of it down. The moment his lips touched my nipple I let out a loud moan and found my hands in his hair clutching him to me. He took it tenderly in his mouth as I began to lose it. The feel of his mouth wrapped around my nipple was just pure bliss. His hands wound around me to the back and fumbled for a minute with the clasp before finally freeing my boobs from their restraint. Slipping it off my arms he growled slightly and through it to the ground. I giggled as I leaned down to capture his lips in a soft kiss, his hands ran up my stomach and slowly captured my breasts, massaging them tenderly as he grinded himself into me, causing waves of passion. If it felt like this and I was still clothed, I could only imagine how it would feel without the clothes.

I moved my hands to the bottom of his shirt and tugged at it slightly. He leaned up breaking our kiss and slipped his shirt off. His eyes staring into mine. I dropped my gaze and let out a gasp of appreciation as I took in the perfect chest he had. I let my fingers slowly trace the indentions as he closed his eyes, moaning slightly when my hands dipped to the edge of his boxers. I got up the courage then to speak.

"I want you, tonight" I whispered slightly as his eyes opened to look down at me.

"Are you sure?" I nodded as I continued to run my fingers along his skin.

"But I'll fuck up" he whispered, his face showing his insecurity. I shook my head in objection.

"We are both new at this, there is no fucking up. Only discoveries of each other." I whispered as he got off of me.

"I want this to" he whispered leaning against my hair. "But I will do this right" and with his words he swept my up bridal style and carried me to my bed softly laying me down. He then proceeded to slip off my shoes and socks before crawling on the bed and hovering over me. The moment he was close enough I leaned in and captured his lips in a heart-clenching kiss. His hands set back to massaging my breasts, this time using his fingers to pinch my nipples slightly causing them to harden quickly with pure arousal. He moaned into my mouth as he felt this and began to grind his erection against me in the action of desire. I quickly matched his motions reveling in the feel.

His hands slowly left my breasts and traveled lower to reach my skirt as he broke the kiss to ask permission, I quickly granted it, thankful to have another piece of clothing out of the way. He unzipped it and proceeded to remove it and my spankies. As soon as those were removed, he looked at my lower half his eyes resting on my thong with a look that showed he was puzzled.

"What" I spoke, worried that I had done something wrong.

"Since when did a virgin wear something this revealing and sexy?" he grinned as he ran his thumb across it.

"Since Victoria Secret started selling it and I thought I was cute and comfortable" I said glaring at him as he leaned back up to capture my lips in a kiss. My hands dipped down and began to undo his belt, it took awhile but finally his hands joined mine and unfastened it quickly. This motion causing his hand to brush my lower area, as I arched my back slightly and let out a moan of approval.

Once his pants were thrown to the floor, he proceeded to kneel between my legs and run his fingers along the soak lace thong, my whole body shivered as my hips bucked up in need.

"There is something I have always wanted to do." He whispered and I nodded telling him to go ahead. He then removed my thong slowly and bent down. The moment his tongue touched my slit I grabbed the bed sheets and moaned his name loudly. I was pretty sure the neighbors could hear it at this point. His tongue ran slowly along as he moved in a little more sucking my clit into his mouth, nibbling it slightly.

"Fuck" I moaned as I felt him insert a finger inside of me, pumping it slow enough to drive me wild. He pulled back and looked at me innocently.

"What is it Bella?"

"You're fucking good as hell" he gave a cocky grin as he left his finger in me, not moving it at all which was driving me utterly insane.

"What do you want Bella?" I bucked my hips slightly and he began to finger fuck my slowly, teasing me once again. He then leaned down and licked my clit once again moaning as he did. He leaned up again and grinned sexily at me.

"You're so damn wet Bella." He pulled his finger out and licked it slowly. "and damn you taste so sweet and delicious." He then leaned back over me and captured my lips in a soft kiss, darting his tongue into my mouth so I could taste myself on him. His finger once again inside me pumping slowly as my hips jerked up in motion begging for more. I became brave and slid my hand into his boxers and grabbed his erection. The moment I did this he let out the sexiest manly moan I have ever heard. His finger slid out of me and before I knew it his boxers were gone, leaving us both there in all of our naked glory.

I placed my hands on his shoulders and pushed him slightly causing him to sit back, his face expression became that of worry. I smiled and moved to kneel in front of him. "My turn to experiment" I grinned as I leaned down, marveling at the huge length of his cock before licking the very tip. His hands quickly wound in my hair as he let out a moan. I cautiously took the head into my mouth and received a satisfying twitch from his cock as well as a moan from his lips. I softly licked around it and suckled it before slowly taking as much of it as possible into my mouth. I began to move my mouth up and down as he matched my motions thrusting his hips and moaning loudly. My soft moans were muffled as I sucked happily on his harden member. As his cock twitched a second time he stopped thrusting.

"Bella, I am close. I do not want to end like this love." The moment he called me love, my heart sped up into over drive and I pulled up licking his cock one last time before sitting up. He looked at me with the softest eyes. "Would you mind, if I was inside of you?" he whispered his eyes showing he would be okay if I said no.

I leaned in and kissed him before softly replying. "I've never wanted anything more then I want this." And with that statement I laid back and spread my legs for him. He smiled nervously and leaned over me. I could feel the edge of his erection at my soaking wet entrance and my heart sped up as the desire grew stronger then ever before. Right before he pushed in he stopped and sat back up.

"SHIT! Bella, we can't. I do not have protection." The look on his face showed that he hated himself at that very moment, I took his hand and tugged him so he was laying back over me. I tenderly kissed his lips.

"I'm on the pill" I whispered and with that he placed his erection at my entrance once more and slowly went inside me. The tears starting streaming down my face at the pain that was over coming me, and he immediately when still as stone. Once the pain edged away I bucked my hips and asked for him to continue. He started slow and I growled slightly as I whispered. "You have plenty of time to make love to me Edward Cullen, but right now I want you to fuck me."

He grinned his crooked grin as he spoke. "Bella, I'm going to fuck the hell out of you." And with that his thrusts became heavy and powerful almost knocking my breath out with the force. I could feel the heat bubbling inside of me, signaling I was close to my release, and by the twitching of his cock inside of me I could tell he was as well. My nails dug into his back as I felt my walls clench around him and I screamed his name as I came. Within seconds of me coming the muscles of his stomach tightened against me and I could feel his cock pour his seed into my burning pussy. He laid against me, making sure not to put all his weight on me, gasping for breath.

"Bella, you are fucking amazing, and you were tight as hell." He said as he smiled up at me with loving eyes. I leaned in to kiss his lips.

"You were damn good yourself." I said softly as he pulled out and rolled over wrapping his arms around me to pull me close against him.

"I love you" he whispered softly.

"And I love you" I whispered back, my heart pounding at hearing the words from his mouth.


	2. VOTE for THIS STORY :

**Contest Poll up now….**

**Please go to.**

**http:/ /www .fanfiction .net/u /346844 /LeechLover85**

**and vote in the poll for this story. PLEASE ******

**REMEMBER VOTE FOR THIS STORY IF YOU LOVED IT.**


End file.
